Identity Theft
by Simon920
Summary: Dick has a problem, an all too common problem.


**Identity Theft**

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson, but this card has been declined. Would you prefer another method of payment?"

"Excuse me? Uh, could you try running it through again?"

"I tried twice, it still comes up as unapproved, I'm sorry."

Dick was picking up his dinner; twenty–three dollars of Chinese food and this card had a five-figure limit. He'd paid the bill just last week, paid it in full like he did every month. Taking some money out of his wallet, he handed them over to the cashier, pocketing his change. He'd look into this as soon as he got home. It was probably just some kind of minor screw up.

He called as soon as he finished his General Tso, fried rice and egg roll, finally getting a hold of a person after fifteen minutes of punching in his card number, his personal phone number and his mother's maiden name. He then waited on hold for another fifteen minutes while he was assured that his call was very important to them. "MasterCard Customer Services, Marcia speaking, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hello. I was hoping you could tell me why my card was declined this evening."

"Mr. Grayson? Let me check here…I'm afraid that you were declined because your card had reached its limit."

"The limit on that card is twelve thousand, five hundred dollars."

"Yes, sir. Do you suspect a problem with your account?"

"Could you me read the last few charges?"

"Of course. On July first a charge was made to Romeo's Hess Station for thirty-three dollars. On July third a charge was made to Acme Markets for seventy-five dollars—both of these last charges were in Bludhaven. July third a charge was made to Northwest Airlines for three thousand, five hundred and twenty-seven dollars for two airline tickets on Air France from Chicago to Paris, business class. On July fifth a charge was made to Hermes in Paris for two thousand twenty five dollars. Also on July fifth, a charge was made to the Paris Cartier for three thousand, one hundred and fifteen dollars. That same day there was a charge to Rexall Drugs in Bludhaven for twenty-seven dollars. On July seventh, a charge was made to the Ritz in Paris for four thousand, two hundred and fifty-three dollars and seventy-one cents as well as a charge to Modell's Sporting Goods in Bludhaven for one hundred and six dollars. This brought your total to thirteen thousand, fifty-three dollars and seventy-one cents."

"But I didn't make most of those charges. I wasn't in Paris then and no one was authorized to use my card."

"Do you have the card in your possession, and has it been in your possession consistently? You didn't lend it to anyone or misplace it, Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes, I do have it and no, I didn't lose or misplace it."

"Is there a duplicate card, sir?"

"No, I just have one copy."

"Can you provide proof as to your whereabouts during the charges in question, sir?"

"I was at work those days. I'm a police sergeant in the seventeenth precinct of the Bludhaven Police Department which I can easily verify in writing."

"We would need that verification, sir, I'm sure you understand. Would you like to file a report of fraud against your account?"

"Yes, I would."

"All right, Mr. Grayson. It looks like this activity is certainly at variance with the charges in Bludhaven at the same time there were charges in Paris, though you do have a record of large charges in foreign countries—I would think that's probably why no red flag was raised in this case. I will go ahead and cancel your card and send you a new one with a different account number, which you should receive in one business day. I will also request that a fraud report be sent to you to be filled out and returned to us. If I may suggest, you should also check any other credit cards you may hold, as well as your credit rating, as you may be the victim of identity theft. You may want to make sure your bank balances are what that should be, as well. Do you have any questions, Mr. Grayson?"

"I'm only libel for fifty dollars, right?"

"That's correct, sir, but I can waive that charge since you've been such a good customer for so long. Is there anything else?"

"May I have a transaction number for this call in case there's any further problem with this account?"

"Of course, sir, the number is…"

Dick thanked the woman, the call ended. Identity theft—great. What a pain in the ass. Well, he could handle this, after all, he wasn't just a cop, he was Nightwing and if that wasn't enough, he was Dick Grayson, heir to Wayne Enterprises and had access to those resources as well. This wasn't that big a deal.

* * *

"Hey, Sarge? There's some guy looking for you—you got a minute?"

"Who is it, Joe?"

"Some guy, says he has business with you. 'Doesn't look dangerous, here's his card."

It was a plain, everyday business card. 'Bludhaven Collections.' A nondescript gray man wearing a gray suit came in, sat at the empty chair in front of Dick's desk. "Richard Grayson?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to either collect back payment from you or to repossess a…" he glanced at a form in his hand, "A 2005 silver Mercedes Kompressor which you purchased from Gotham Mercedes four months ago and haven't made any payments on since you drove it off the lot." He looked at a file. "The down payment in the amount of fifteen thousand dollars was made on American Express card, number 4582-9748-1009-2981, issued in your name five months ago. Do you have this card, Mr. Grayson?"

"I don't have an Amex card, I didn't buy a Mercedes. You have the wrong person."

"Richard Grayson of 1013 Parkthorne Avenue, #3A, Bludhaven? Social Security number 535-432-1208?"

"Yes, but I didn't buy that car."

"You deny owning this vehicle? Have you any idea where the car is at the moment?"

"Yes, I deny owning it and I have no idea where it is."

"Do you have any reason to suspect that someone may have requested a card fraudulently in your name?"

"Yes, I do. I suspect that I've been the victim of identity theft, which I've reported to my credit card companies, my bank and I've filed formal fraud complaints. I can show you the file, if you'd like."

"If it's no trouble."

"You have identification on you, sir?" The man handed over his own credentials, which seemed to be in good order. Getting up to go through a file cabinet behind his desk, Dick handed the man the folder.

After a few minutes the man put the file on Dick's desk. "Would it be possible for me to have a copy of this? It may simplify things and help us to straighten this out."

Dick didn't like having his personal information floating around so, "I've arranged to have the legal department of Wayne Enterprises in Gotham handle this matter for me so the best thing would be for you to contact them. I'll call the head of legal over there and tell her to expect you."

"If you don't mind my asking, why is Wayne involved in this?"

Damn. "Because Bruce Wayne is my adoptive father and I have access to his resources."

"I see." The gray man gave Dick a sharp look. "How long have you had them working to straighten this out?"

"About two months now. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've done some checking on my own and it looks like someone is still using your identity. I'll see Wayne's legal people and I'd strongly suggest that you find out what else is being done in your name, Sergeant Grayson." The man stood up, ready to leave. "Look, I know who you are and it wasn't too hard to find out you're related to a very wealthy man. The information is available for anyone who cares to look so you're an obvious target of this kind of thing, especially when you couple it with the fact that Bruce Wayne made a large effort to keep you out of the public eye when you were a minor. You're not that well known to the public at large so not too many people know what you look like; makes you vulnerable to this sort of thing."

"You came around to my side pretty fast." Dick knew all this and Bruce's lawyers were supposed to be on top of these things.

"I do my job. I checked you out before I came over here and I pretty much knew what was going on; just wanted to make sure you were legit and not running a scam. You have the right answers and paperwork."

Dick nodded. "I'll call over to Wayne for you, ask them to cooperate with you."

"You believed me awfully fast, Mr. Grayson. I could be one of the bad guys looking for more assets you have I can steal."

"I do my homework as well and so I knew that Bludhaven Collections was after me because of this. I knew who you were when you handed me your card." Dick had Oracle on this, as well as doing his own search. He didn't want to just stop the people stealing his stuff; he wanted to put them away. This might not be exactly up Nightwing's alley, but he'd make an exception to clear his credit and reputation.

"I assume you've alerted the credit reporting agencies and cancelled your cards, had your file red-flagged."

"Of course, but it hasn't completely stopped them."

"Sergeant Grayson, I have a suggestion; make this a personal priority."

* * *

"It's beyond me how you could allow this to happen, have you any idea of the ramifications if your information gets out or hits the Internet? Jesus."

"C'mon, Bruce, cut me some slack here, will you? I'm dealing with it—I have your best lawyers working on it, Barbara is doing what she can and I'm doing whatever I can as well."

Bruce was in full Batmode. "This should never have happened to begin with, for the love of God. Have you any idea what could happen if anything was leaked to the public?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "No, what?" Of course he knew. "Lighten up, will you? Dick Grayson was compromised, not Nightwing. And you know I'm careful to keep any 'bat' expenses separate from my personal life. It'll be okay."

"I damn well hope you're right."

* * *

"Grayson? Come with me please. Now, if you don't mind."

Dick looked up to see the Lieutenant a few feet away, looking even more serious than usual. With no choice, and having no idea what this was about, he followed into the Captain's office where the Bludhaven Police Commissioner was waiting there along with two men Dick recognized as aides to the Mayor. Naturally, the Captain was there as well, looking like he'd just had a new one chewed for him by these gentlemen. He assumed that he was next.

"Sergeant Grayson? Perhaps you'd be so good as to explain this?"

Dick took the file from the Commissioner's hand, leafing through it and going slightly pale as he did so. Late last night there had been a bust of an arms dealer over in Thrawn Park. A huge gun bust with everything from Saturday Night Specials to semis to bazookas, for God's sake. Hundreds and hundreds of weapons along with the munitions to fill their chambers. Enough ordinance to start a small war.

"Your name was on the shipping labels we found on a large number of the cases, along with credit card receipts also in your name." The Captain—a model of police corruption—stared at him, this was the only way the man could keep his job; by busting one of Bludhaven's own and prove that they were making progress cleaning up the cesspool which comprised the BPD. Dick would be sent up the proverbial river and then business could go on as usual.

"None of this is mine—I swear. I had nothing to do with any of this."

"Of course you didn't, son." The commissioner was playing good cop. "We know you've made a pretty fair rep for yourself while you've been here on the force, just the kind of young man we need working for us. Maybe you could explain this to us."

The only explanation; "My identity was stolen, along with my credit cards and all my personal information. I have lawyers working on it—you can call to verify that. I swear none of this has anything to do with me."

"Now, we believe you, son, you know we support our own, but I'm going to need some proof once the press gets a hold of this. You think you could find anything we can use to help you? You know all we want to do is help you clear you name, don't you? Let you get back to work as soon as possible."

Crap. "Get back to work, sir?"

"Well, you know we have to let people know we take these things seriously, Sergeant. You don't think things are going to be business as usual for you till this mess is cleaned up, right?"

The Mayor's aides stepped in. "Naturally the Mayor will issue a statement of support, but with you connection to Bruce Wayne it won't look good if he gets too close to something like this—you understand, don'tcha Grayson? Someone wit Wayne's money could easily be behind something like this and we have to make sure everyone's nose is clean. It's just commons sense."

Dick got it; they really didn't have to draw a picture, thanks. "So I'm relieved of duty. Okay. With or without pay?"

"C'mon, Grayson—you don't really expect anyone to think you actually need the five hundred bucks a week, do you? We'll be in touch and in the meantime, keep your nose clean."

"You're dismissed. Oh, and the Lieutenant will escort you out to your motorcycle."

* * *

"Jesus, Bruce—get your damn lawyers to straighten this mess out, will you? F'Chrissake, you _own_ MasterCard; _call_ them, will you?"

* * *

A few weeks later Dick was just getting home from a double shift at BPD. He was exhausted, whipped and all he wanted was a hot shower and few hours of sleep before Nightwing started patrol.

"Just a short moment of y'r time, if ye not be mindin', then, Mr. Grayson."

"What's up, Clance?"

She was holding a letter or some kind, official looking and looked pretty annoyed. "Y'r rent check. It's bounced like a ball, thank you very much."

He just gave her a look. Crap. He knew he had enough money to cover the rent. He had way more than enough and so it looked like… "I'll take care of it, Clancy. I promise—you'll have new one in the morning. A cashier's check or a money order, okay?"

"See that you do, then and no lolly gagging about it—bein the owner cuts no slack wi' the likes of me, boyo."

Hell's bells. He turned the key in his door, went straight to his computer and pulled up his on-line banking. Yeah. Great. Empty. Both checking and savings. Zero balances in both of them. Screw this.

He got his personal address book, checked a number and dialed. It was answered on the third ring. "Mr. Buckram? This is Richard Grayson calling. I apologize for bothering you at home, however I want you to be aware that…"

Twenty minutes later he was called back, assured that his deposits were insured and that—of course the bank would make sure that his balances were restored immediately into secure accounts. They would have someone do it right now and file the paper work with the Banking Commission as well. Nothing to worry about. They'd file the police reports for fraud and begin tracking the routing numbers and transfer records at once. Dick thanked him, hung up then slumped back on the couch, his head tilted back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Well, there were some advantages in keeping over twenty million dollars in a bank and being Bruce Wayne's son. You got very good service and access to the president of the bank's home number.

He knew that he'd be able to clear this up sooner or later but in the meantime it was a pain in the ass. Sure, he had the resources to resolve messes a lot faster than most people—the entire legal department over at Wayne, the files and contacts and information at BPD and, last but not least, Oracle. Between them he'd be in the clear in a few weeks or months. He knew this.

What he didn't know was how this happened. Hell, he was as careful and password protected and security aware as anyone on the planet. What about Joe Average? What were the stats? Something like three or four years, ruined credit and God knew how much money and aggravation to get your identity cleared and back to normal.

Who needed that? Who had the time or patience to deal with it? And what choice did you have? We live in an electronic age when information is a commodity to be traded like stocks or something.

Well…just crap.

Meanwhile he was on paid leave from the department and so had the time to get this mess dealt with. Lucky duck that he was.

His rent check bounced? _His_ _rent check_? He owned the damn building—in fact he even saw the humor in this but, well, cripes.

Things continued like this for another two months before Dick finally—finally!—got the call from Bruce's lawyers along with a follow up letter. The case had been cleared up, his credit was restored with all three credit agencies and he even received a letter of apology from MasterCard with assurance that his account was cleared and a special flag was now on anything involving anything he did as a safety. This would remain in effect for a year with a possibility of extension, if needed.

He was placed back on the active duty list and his name was removed from any suspicion regarding the arms merchant and bust, much to the annoyance of his higher-ups. Though, this being Bludhaven, the suspicion remained and he caught any number of looks and smirks in the precinct house for months afterwards.

Clancy continued to believe he was a semi-deadbeat, despite his owning the building and assumed he used that as an excuse to not pay rent.

Bruce continued his believe that this was caused by Dick's carelessness and made on going remarks about his lapse.

Oracle sent him the following via e-mail, highlighted in red and Italics:

_1. The next time you order checks have only your_

_initials (instead of first name) and last name put_

_on them. If someone takes your checkbook, they will_

_not know if you sign your checks with just your_

_initials or your first name, but your bank will know_

_how you sign your checks. _

_2. Do not sign the back of your credit cards. _

_Instead, put "PHOTO ID REQUIRED". _

_3. When you are writing checks to pay on your_

_credit card accounts, DO NOT put the complete_

_account number on the "For" line. Instead, just put_

_the last four numbers. The credit card company knows_

_the rest of the number, and anyone who might be_

_handling your check as it passes through all the_

_check processing channels won't have access to it. _

_4. Put your work phone # on your checks instead_

_of your home phone. If you have a PO Box use that_

_instead of your home address. If you do not have a_

_PO Box, use your work address. Never have your SS#_

_printed on your checks. You can add it if it is_

_necessary. But if you have it printed, anyone can_

_get it. _

_5. Place the contents of your wallet on a_

_photocopy machine. Do both sides of each license,_

_credit card, etc. You will know what you had in your_

_wallet and all of the account numbers and phone_

_numbers to call and cancel. Keep the photocopy in a_

_safe place. Carry a photocopy of your passport_

_when you travel either here or abroad. _

_6. These are the numbers you always need to_

_have contact info about if your wallet, etc., has been stolen: _

_1.) Social Security Administration (fraud line): _

_1-800-269-0271 _

_2.) Equifax: 1-800-525-6285 _

_3.) Experian (formerly TRW): 1-888-397-3742 _

_4.) Trans Union: 1-800-680-7289 _

It turned out that a dishonest federal employee had illegally copied his driver's license while he was applying for a new passport. He'd used his license as part of his ID, along with his old passport and his birth certificate. They'd all been Xeroxed and then the copies had been copied again. Here was an entire syndicate selling identities gained this way. One piece of information was used to unlock another—the driver's license accessed his social security number. The social security number unlocked his bank accounts when combined with his mother's maiden name which was found during a google search. It was a series of dominos and once they started to fall there was little that could be done until it started to play out with false charges and bad credit.

It was a simple crime, in the scheme of things.

Rather than being arrested and persecuted, the federal employee was fired and disappeared.

Over three hundred people were caught in this small-scale operation over six months.

He continued to feel like both an idiot and a victim for several years.

Bruce never completely forgave Dick for his lapse in having his identity stolen, nor for tying up his legal department on resolving the problem.

The identity thief was never caught.

_Most of this very good information regarding identity theft was found in an old e-mail from Char._

4/7/08

10


End file.
